1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to flying amusement devices. In particular, it relates to an improved amusement device capable of flight yet which returns to the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
Flying amusement devices or toys have long been popular. A particularly popular flying amusement device is an aerodynamic flying disk (e.g. Frisbee.RTM.). Such disks are held in the user's hand and thrown forward while effecting a snapping motion with the wrist to impart rotation to the disk. This rotation reduces subsequent tilting of the disk out of the plane occupied when leaving the user's hand, and the forward motion of the disk induces lift therein. While flying disks provide an easily produced and controlled flight, it is often necessary to have at least two users for their enjoyment. While it is possible to throw a flying disk upward at an angle and have the disk return to the thrower, this is often less enjoyable than the skimming flight path of a flying disk thrown near level.
In an effort to overcome the need for at least two players with a flying disk, U.S. Pat. No. 3,802,117 to Engelhardt discloses a flying disk which is tethered. The flying disk includes a reel extending downwardly from the center thereof. A flexible line is connected to and wound upon this reel, with the free end of the flexible line being attached to a casting wand. While such an arrangement allows a single user to enjoy a flying disk, the use of the casting wand makes it very difficult to grasp the flying disk properly to throw or catch the disk.
Additionally, the reel extending below the lower edge of the flying disk is subject to forces from the flexible line extending between the reel and the wand. This will tend to tilt the flying disk during its flight, typically causing the disk to dive, thus reducing the possible flight length. While Engelhardt proposes to correct this by adding a weight to the lower end of the reel, this increased weight will in itself reduce the possible flight length. Finally, the line must be rewound before each use to ensure it unwinds correctly during throwing.